Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha was a legendary leader of the Uchiha Clan and one of the primary antagonists of the Naruto Shippūden series. He once founded Konohagakure with his old rival and friend, Hashirama Senju, but defected from the village to pursue his own goals of unifying peace and love, through power and hatred, by using the Infinite Tsukyomi to make all of humanity follow him under one rule. In the crossover series, he is the Emperor of the New Axis Powers. Profile and Stats Alias: The Legendary Uchiha (Densetsu no Uchiha), Ghost of the Uchiha (Uchiha no Bōrei), Second Six Paths (Futarime no Rikudō; English TV: Second Sage of the Six Paths), Emperor Madara Tier: 7-B, 6-C, at least 6-C Attack Potency: City level+, Island level+ with Complete Body - Susanoo, at least Island level+ with Tengai Shinsei Speed: Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman+ himself, Class T+ with Complete Body Susanoo Striking Strength: Class GJ+ normally, Class PJ+ with Complete Body - Susanoo Durability: At least Small City level normally, Island level+ with Complete Body - Susanoo Background Physical Appearance Madara is a lean, muscular, middle-aged man of average height with pale skin, onyx eyes, and spiky, waist-length black hair that has a slight blue tint in it, with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although relatively young in his adulthood, multiple prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes from the years he's grown older. Madara wears the standard Uchiha outfit during the Warring States Period: a blue high-collared, long-sleeved mantle that splits down the lower half along with the Uchiha clan's on its' back, blue pants and bandages around his shins, a pair of dark blue, ankle-high sandals, and a simple, light-brown obi and a light-purple belt. He also wears crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs. During battle, he often carries an grey-purple war gunbai which has a long black chain running up it. After becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Madara had white hair and pale skin, and he became enveloped by a cloak of chakra that stabilized into physical clothing: a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots, over which he wore a flowing white robe with six black magatama markings across his chest and the familiar pattern of a black Rinnegan and nine black magatama markings in rows of three on his back. A grey horn-like protrusions grew out of his left temple and overlapped his forehead akin to a protector with an upward-curve on the right temple, giving him an overall appearance very similar to that of the Sage of the Six Paths. Personality Madara Uchiha's most defining trait is his monumental ego. He is an extremely overproud and conceited man who cares only about might and skills, which shows as he belittles everyone he deems weaker; including the immensely powerful five Kage and the formidable Kurama. The only one he respects is Hashirama Senju, whom he admired immensely but grew to hate fiercely. Madara is a staunch battle-lover who lives and breathes to fight, (which he calls "dancing"). However, he only involves himself in battles he deems challenging, going as far as keeping his foes alive as long as he is having fun. On the other hand, he will slaughter mercilessly those who do not interest him or worse, keep fighting after he got bored of them. Although he never bothers fighting at full strength, he is a humongous show-off who uses immensely powerful techniques for no other reason than that he can. Madara is mostly cruel, ruthless, homicidal, aloof, self-righteous and spiteful, with a macabre sense of humor. He cannot stand being surpassed, and displays a childish obsession in settling his score with Hashirama. Growing up in an era of permanent war made him highly warmongering and vindictive. He hated the Senju so much that he was unable to ever conceive the possibility of an armistice. He was persuaded that their offers of friendship concealed attempts to subdue his clan and sought to maintain hatred against everyone’s wishes. His disregard for the welfare of anyone around him has seen him commit some fairly horrific deeds, such as manipulating events to crush Obito's spirit and dismembering both allies and enemies so he can replace missing body parts. Despite this, he remains very cautious no matter the situation. He also proves to be quite honorable, giving genuine praise whenever someone exceeds his expectations and harsh but constructive criticism when he sees it necessary. However, most of his praises are followed with a statement about superior he and Hashirama are. In stark contrast with the angry outburst he frequently had as a child, Madara has near-unshakable composure, due to the loss of his former ideals. The only times he shows any signs of real emotion are when facing Hashirama or a real challenge, at which point he becomes ecstatic and act like an overtly-eager child. He also proves to be a very intelligent strategist and an expert manipulator, who devises many safeguards to ensure that things go in the direction he wants to, even when it seems he might lose. However, his inability to fathom that he could get outsmarted proved his undoing. Madara believes that hope is irrelevant, that cooperation is nothing but a silent conflict, and that peace and war cannot exist without each other. He scorns visions of the world other than his own and believes that he is the only one able to fix the precursors’ failures. He also demonstrates a very strong desire for domination, which first made him want Konohagakure to dominate every other nation, and culminated in his desire to rule reality itself. Although he believes that the Eye of the Moon Plan is the only way to make the world better, everyone else rightfully points out that his vision of a better world is a world in which he controls everything. All in all, Madara appears as someone repulsive and petty, whom not even the Tailed Beasts can stand. He is unable to accept being beneath Hashirama or less worthy of the title of Hokage. His motivation can be summed up as rising higher than Hashirama ever could, with everyone worshipping him as the god he thinks he is. In all fairness however, Madara is not entirely devoid of qualities, as he dearly loved his little brother Izuna, even more than Itachi Uchiha did his brother Sasuke Uchiha. As a child, Madara strived to make a world safe for his family and believed that peace could be attained by coming to an understanding with his enemies, hence his friendship with Hashirama who shared his ideals (even at this time though, he was already very domineering and quick to blame others for his own shortcomings). Unfortunately his selfishness and rampant egomania eventually got the best of him. While he did genuinely want the best for his clan, he was unable to fathom that their wishes could differ from his own and instead felt they did not respect him enough. Tobirama Senju has stated that the Uchiha's Sharingan is powered by their grief and rage and fuels it in turn, at the risk of corrupting them; which partly explains why Madara has become what he is now. In his later years, after developing the Eye of the Moon Plan, Madara became pessimistic about human nature, believing the cycle of battle to be inescapable. He also came to believe that humanity and the world are incapable of changing from what they were in the past. He believed the current, "worthless" reality was built too much on the idea of winning and losing. For this reason he was deeply committed to his plan, so much that he would prematurely end a fight he was enjoying or kill any threat, even his own clansmen, for the sake of its success. After his unknown death and revival, Madara abandoned the Eye of the Moon Plan and decided to begin Project: Memento, which will help him rid the world of all life and energy to revive the legendary Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, as well as Tartaros' master E.N.D., in order to usher a new age of peace and free of war through destruction and tyranny. Synopsis Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although he primarily relied on his ninjutsu, Madara was skilled with taijutsu as well. During his confrontation with the Fourth Division, he easily tore through hundreds of opponents, disarming many and dodging attacks from multiple directions. Offensively, he could strike with precision before his opponent has a chance to react and overpower individuals twice his size. Immense Strength: Madara possesses an immense level of strength, despite his average physique, being able to fight on par with, and overwhelm several above Kage-level shinobi without even trying. Immense Durability: Madara's pain tolerance was immensely high, able to take serious punishment and remain unfazed, even when simultaneously attacked by several powerful combatants. He is even able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured. In his Perfect Susanoo form, he has tanked attacks that are above Small Island level. Immense Endurance: Madara's physical endurance is extremely high, being able to fight for a nonstop 24 hours in his fight with the likes of Hashirama before collapsing, even possessing enough strength to summon the Nine-Tails and maintain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan at that same time period. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Madara is incredibly fast, being able to outrun his opponents and appear behind them in a blink of an eye, even faster than Hashirama's wooden golem, the Fourth Raikage (hailed to be second fastest to the Fourth Hokage), as well as Naruto on multiple ocassions. Master Strategist and Tactician: Madara's years of experience on the battlefield had honed his strategic ingenuity. When entering a fight, he could quickly devise a number of approaches so that, should one approach prove ineffective, he could switch to another immediately. The more time he spent against a particular opponent, the less need he had for these backup tactics, as he eventually could both predict what they would do and identify literal or psychological weaknesses for him to exploit. He does not overlook any detail in a fight, using overheard communications and opponents' offhand remarks to form and verify any theories he comes up with. In addition to his sheer adaptability, Madara was simply knowledgeable of a large variety of individuals and abilities, allowing him to identify techniques as soon as they were performed and react with the most appropriate counter to them. Unique Researcher: Madara was a researcher, having experimented and cultivated a clone flower through the Demonic Statue of Outer Path and from it create a life-support system to extend his life. He had enough medical knowledge to transplant eyes, treat severe injuries, and replace destroyed body parts with the White Zetsu matter. Sensory Perception: Madara was an adept sensory type and could detect and recognize chakra signatures from great distances. His sensory skills were refined enough to determine a person's clan and the nature of their kekkei genkai, and even differentiate species. When amplified with senjutsu chakra, his sensory abilities were great enough that he could fight without eyes, locating targets and dodging attacks through sense alone. Body Modifications: In addition to amplified chakra and Wood Release, infusing Hashirama's DNA into himself gave Madara regenerative powers, allowing him to heal most injuries in seconds. Should he lose any anatomy beyond his ability to heal, he could immediately replace it with the special material that makes up the White Zetsu's bodies. When reincarnated, Kabuto Yakushi modified Madara to be "beyond his physical and combat prime", restoring his youth while retaining the abilities he developed in his old age. Kabuto's modifications resulted in a pale replica of Hashirama's face appearing on Madara's left pectoral region, which granted Hashirama's abilities to his reincarnated body. Tremendous Chakra Power: Madara was noted to have been born with very powerful chakra, even by Uchiha standards. This is partly because he was an inheritor of Indra's chakra. His chakra had been described as extremely foul and evil by both the Nine-Tails and Tobirama. His reserves were so large that he could fight nonstop for twenty-four hours before collapsing. His level of chakra even rivals that of Hashirama's own strong chakra. His chakra is dark blue. *'Masterful Chakra Control': His skilled chakra control allowed him to perform complicated jutsu with only a single hand seal, as well as quickly absorb and synchronize senjutsu chakra as well as, any and all types of chakra with his own without adverse effects. Ninjutsu Prowess Ninjutsu Grandmaster: Madara was well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu styles: he could place a jūinjutsu on a target powerful enough to restrict their actions; he could perform fūinjutsu strong enough to seal the Ten-Tails; through an unorthodox use of the Shadow Clone Technique, Madara was able to fake his death, having a clone take the place of his corpse. He can hide within surfaces to avoid damage and move around the battlefield unnoticed. *'Nature Transformation' (Seishitsu Henka; English TV: Change in Chakra Nature): Madara is not only skilled in his clan's signature elemental transformation, but is quite gifted in Wind Release and the Wood Release Kekkei Genkai. **'Fire Release' (Katon; English TV: Fire Style): As an Uchiha, Madara had a natural affinity for Fire Release, whether to produce a massive fireball - which required the combined efforts of several Water Release users to repel - or cover an area with ash to act as a smokescreen. He could also produce larger than a human-being dragon head-shaped fireballs, that wound instantly upon contact, and in addition, to making a huge blazing inferno that burns an entire area upon contact. **'Wind Release' (Fūton; English TV: Wind Style): While not proficient in Wind Release, Madara could create powerful gusts with his gunbai to repel an entire platoon. **'Wood Release Kekkei Genkai' (Mokuton; English TV: Wood Style): After acquiring some of Hashirama's DNA, he was able to perform Wood Release, a simultaneous mixture of earth and water natures, with his skill being comparable to Hashirama himself. Madara could create gigantic flowering trees, whose pollen could render a foe unconscious, wood clones, and even large wood dragons to bind large targets like the tailed beasts and drain their chakra. He could also create several wooden-like pikes to severely damage his targets in contact by killing them through the roots inside their bodies. By using Hashirama's cells, Madara could produce roots from his body to connect to and gain limited control of the Ten-Tails. *'Bukijutsu Master': Madara's personal collection is composed of different weapons including giant shuriken, a kama, chains with weights, a kusarigama, and hand-held shuriken. He was seen carrying swords at different times in his life and demonstrated proficiency with it while fighting the Fourth Company. His trademark weapon was his war gunbai, with which he could shield himself and redirect attacks, or utilize it as an ordinary weapon, wielding it as a mace or flail. With his gunbai, he could slice through the giant roots of the Ten-Tails' tree form. Dōjutsu Sharingan: Madara first awakened his Sharingan as a child. Initially each eye had one tomoe, but by adulthood his Sharingan had fully developed into three tomoe, and he could keep them active near-constantly. Madara's mastery over the Sharingan far surpassed every other member of the Uchiha clan to the point only he could tell a wood clone from the original, and enabled him to see and differentiate chakra. With the Sharingan, Madara could place targets under various genjutsu after brief eye-contact to either paralyze them or relay information. This even allowed him to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox which, once he had summoned it, gave him a powerful tool in battle. He was able to perform Izanagi to temporarily alter reality, as seen when he programmed one of his eyes to activate after his death, resurrecting him altogether. Mangekyō Sharingan: Madara and Izuna were the first Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Madara's Mangekyo form appeared as three large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil. When his eyesight began deteriorating from overuse, he replaced his eyes with Izuna's, restoring his vision and giving him the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. In this form, his Mangekyō design took on a combined appearance of his and Izuna's: Madara's in the foreground with Izuna's thick straight lines stretching outward from just underneath. Madara's Eternal Mangekyō possessed a rare "Straight Tomoe", which granted him an even higher capability of reading and predicting his opponents' movements. *'Susanoo': Having awakened the power of both his Mangekyō, Madara could use Susanoo. He did not need to fully manifest it to benefit from its use: with just its ribcage, he can withstand a Massive Rasengan, and he could perform attacks with only its upper half. When fully produced, Madara would hover within Susanoo to grant him greater range of movement. His Susano'o wielded up to four undulating blades that could be thrown, then maintained and controlled remotely. Madara can also produce Yasaka Magatama of varying sizes. Madara's experience with Susanoo allowed him to fully "stabilize" it into its Complete Body form, causing it to resemble a tengu with outer armor that was nearly impenetrable, which he calls his Perfect Susanoo. Its secondary pair of arms wield sheathed katana which it was able to bisect mountains. According to Madara, the full power of his Complete Body - Susanoo was comparable to that of the tailed beasts, and no one had lived to see it a second time. Madara was able to shape his stabilized Susanoo as an armor which he equipped onto the Nine-Tails in order to complement their respective abilities. Its' power rivals that of Hashirama's wooden golem technique. Rinnegan: Many years after infusing himself with Hashirama's cells, Madara's Sharingan evolved into the Rinnegan. Because Madara was the eyes' original owner, only he could use them to their fullest power. He was able to switch back and forth between his Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With the Rinnegan, Madara could use all of the abilities of the Six Paths Technique, such as the Preta Path to absorb chakra. With the Deva Path, he could perform Chibaku Tensei on a massive scale. Also, with the Outer Path, he could create chakra chains that could restrain his targets. In addition, he could create black receivers for various melee and supplementary purposes. Through the usage of his Rinnegan with that of his Sharingan, Madara could summon meteorites to cause widespread destruction. Following his second revival, he is capable of using all of the Rinnegan's abilities when he couldn't during the Fourth Shinobi World War, following his first revival. He can also generate from one to two corporeal invisible shadows to aid him in battle. Six Paths Senjutsu Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal (Rikudō Jūbi Kyūin): After sealing the Ten-Tails into his body, Madara was noted to have obtained more power than Obito did, and did not go through an adjustment period of wrestling for control. *'Enhanced Strength': In this form, Madara's physical strength has increased greatly. *'Enhanced Speed': In this form, Madara's naturally high speed has now enabled him to move at faster speeds, far enough to outpace both Naruto and Sasuke during their final battle. *'Enhanced Durability': In this form, Madara's natural durability now enables him to tank opposing forces from multiple, above Kage, Wizard Saint, and Gold Saint-level combatants without being seriously injured. *'Enhanced Chakra Power': *'Regeneration': In this form, Madara has gained regenerative powers that could circumvent bisection, and restore his body to as certain degree. *'Enhanced Ninjutsu': *'Flight': Upon achieving this form, Madara now gains the ability of flight. *'Enhanced Dōjutsu': *'Truth-Seeking Ball' (Gudōdama): When Madara was the Ten Tails' jinchūriki, he had ten Truth-Seeking Balls, which were comprised of the five basic nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release. The balls were his primary weapons and floated behind him in a circular formation. Their chakra is highly malleable and versatile. He could use them as high speed projectiles, protective barriers, and various weapons, such as a shakujō with a crescent-shaped curve. With Yin–Yang Release, the balls could nullify all ninjutsu they came into contact with, but they can't negate senjutsu, taijutsu, or ninjutsu enhanced by senjutsu abilities. Equipment Black Receivers: Giant Shuriken: Gunbai: Relationships Family *Tajima Uchiha (Father; Deceased) *Izuna Uchiha (Brother; Deceased) Allies * Enemies/Rivals *Fairy Knights Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchūriki Category:Missing-nin Category:Former Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:New Axis Powers Members Category:Naruto Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 6 Class